1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to charms of the kind worn in association with necklaces, bracelets, earrings, pins, key chains, and the like, and more particularly to a charm therefor which simulates the Christian bible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Charms are well known in the art, such as pendants which hang from necklaces, various fanciful shapes of articles that are attached to bracelets and hang from earrings, artistic expression portions of key chains, and the like. These devices are constructed usually of metal, but sometimes are constructed of other materials, such as plastic.
Generally, charms merely convey a pleasing look and have no deeper meaning to the wearer or the admirer. Accordingly, it would be beneficial in the charm art to provide a charm which has both pleasing appearance and conveys a message of value from the wearer to the admirer.